bilateralrelationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Croatia–Mongolia relations
Croatian-Mongolian relations refers to the historic and current bilateral relationship between Croatia and Mongolia. Both countries established diplomatic relations on March 10, 1993. Croatia is represented in Mongolia through its embassy in Beijing, China. Mongolia has an honorary consulate in Zagreb. Ancient history It was only in the 20th century that the current officially recognised states of both Mongolia and Croatia came into existence. Yet recorded contacts between peoples from the two territories stretch back to the 13th century. During the Mongol invasion of Europe from 1241 to 1242, there was contact between Mongolians and Croatians when they fought battles in Pannonia and Dalmatia. The Mongols entered Croatia from Lake Balaton in Hungary then crossed the Drava river and captured Zagreb. In March 1242 at Klis Fortress in Croatia, the Mongols experienced their first European failure. They pursued Béla IV of Hungary from town to town in Dalmatia in Croatia. The Croatian nobility and Dalmatian towns such as Trogir and Rab helped Béla IV to escape. After this failure, the Mongols retreated and Béla IV rewarded the Croatian towns and nobility. Only the town of Split did not help Béla IV in his escape. The mountainous terrain of Croatian Dalmatia was difficult for the Mongols, they suffered losses when ambushed by the Croats in mountain passes. The death of Ögedei Khan in 1241 led to the Mongols retreating from Croatia in 1242. Modern history Prior to 1990, six Mongolian students had graduated from Zagreb universities with degrees in tourism, economics and civil engineering. Three medical doctors received advanced training in Croatia in 1994 and in 1996 with support from the World Health Organization. Two employees of the Cultural Heritage Center of Mongolia studied in Croatia in 2008 with a scholarship provided by the Croatian Ministry of Sciences and Education. In 2001, Mongolia repaid a US$148,496.50 loan to Croatia. In 2007, the two countries signed a memorandum of a cooperation, asserting a desire to strengthen economic and cultural ties. In 2008 Croatian President Stipe Mesic visited Mongolia at the invitation of Mongolian President Nambaryn Enkhbayar. Mesic met with Sanjaa Bayar, the Prime Minister of Mongolia. Nambaryn Enkhbayar, the Mongolian President said that Mongolia would support Croatia's bid to be a non-permanent member of the UN Security Council. Mesic and Enkhbayar agreed that there was "great potentials for cooperation in many areas, including education, oil resources exploitation, infrastructure development, water resources research, and exports of medicines". While in Mongolia Mesic met with Mongolian Prime Minister Sanjaa Bayar and Parliament Speaker Danzangin Lundejantsan. During his 2008 visit to Mongolia, President Mesic signed a Memorandum on Understanding between the Croatian Trade and Investment Promotion Agency and the Mongolian Foreign Trade and Foreign Investment Agency. It was the Croatian president’s first trip to Mongolia. See also * Foreign relations of Croatia * Foreign relations of Mongolia References External links * Croatian Ministry of Foreign Affairs and European Integration: bilateral treaties with Mongolia * Mongolian honorary consulate in Zagreb * Mongolian Ministry of Foreign Affairs: list of bilateral treaties with Croatia (in Mongolian only) Mongolia Category:Bilateral relations of Mongolia